


Conflict

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre and Semir have an argument, Tom tries to help.





	Conflict

Tires screeched as the BMW made a sharp turn, Tom winced when his head collided with the window, he rubbed at the sore spot and turned to glare at his partner. "Do I have to remind you that we're not in the middle of a chase?" He complained. Semir looked at him with the face of someone just snapped out of his thought.

"What? Oh."

Tom felt the car ease into a more relaxed drive. "Maybe if you talk about it, it'll make you feel better."

"Talk about what exactly?" Semir asked, his eyes fixed on the road ahead once more.

"You tell me," Tom shrugged, "all I see is my partner's obviously bad mood, in fact, it's what the entire police station sees, because you walk around with that face."

"What face?"

"I think Americans call it ' _resting bitch face_ '."

"I'm afraid to ask where you learned that." Semir muttered.

"I like to keep up with the rest of the world," Tom said proudly, "What happened then? Does it have something to do with Andre not lurking around the office this morning?"

When Semir stared at the straight road ahead of them instead of replying, Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was it related to me being your partner instead of him again? I thought we already went over this with Engelhardt, what is the problem this time?"

But Semir shook his head,"No it wasn't because of that. He already settled with what we agreed on." He said thoughtfully.

"Then what is it? I don't think I've ever seen you two avoiding each other this much, you even came to work in separate cars." Tom frowned.

"Look," the turk released a frustrated sigh, "We have a risky job, we know that and he knows that, that's a given, but Andre doesn't agree with me on the way I handle the risky part of the job and it's an argument I've been over with him so many damn times that I'm just sick of it."

"But he was your partner, he didn't expect you to just sit around and do nothing while he deals with the dangerous cases did he?" Tom asked.

"Of course not," Semir shook his head,"but he just doesn't have faith in my skills, he said that I'll get myself killed if I keep this up."

"What did you tell him?"

Semir frowned."That he's a hypocrite. Do you think he ever stopped and listened to me when I told him it was too dangerous? What makes him think that he has any rights to tell me how should I handle my job now after I spent a year visiting a grave he wasn't in?"

Tom rubbed his face with a sigh.

"Maybe he's just worried you'd end up making the same mistake as he did."

"Don't tell me you agree with him Tom." Semir threw him an angry glance.

"I don't, I think you are both being ridiculous since you both deal with same level of risk, but-" he folded his arms across his chest,"this sounds like something you should consider talking out and not fight over. If it's still bothering you so much that you would get this angry with him, then it might help if you just had a talk. I'm not telling you to get over it, but giving each other silent treatment isn't going to make it go away."

"Since when are you such a therapist?" Semir's eyes narrowed.

Tom shrugged with a smile."It just comes naturally, but honestly with how much the two of you are glued to one another whenever we are at the station, I'm afraid you'd get a whole lot more questions from others if you kept this up any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll...see." Semir sighed.

 

****

When they returned to the station later that day, Bonrath approached them with a pained expression, when they shared a look of confusion, Bonrath pointed at Andre's office, the man's new partner stood awkwardly outside the door looking like he just got scolded to hell.

"Andre's been giving that guy hell since the morning, poor bloke doesn't know where to turn first." Bonrath said.

"This is why they don't last" Tom pointed out.

Semir stared at the closed office door and chewed on his lip. Tom patted him on the shoulder, Semir looked at him."Come on, give it a go." Tom nodded at the door.

The turk sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and started moving towards Andre's office. As he walked away, Bonrath leaned towards Tom. "If they don't make peace, it's going to be hell for all of us."

Semir gave Andre's partner a smile and told him something, sending the man away with a little bit more eased expression.

As Semir entered the office and closed the door behind him, Tom nodded."They'll figure it out."

****

As the door shut behind him, Semir met Andre's eyes, there was a momentary flash of anger the man's face, but it almost immediately dissolved into a concerned frown and Semir realized he must have looked awfully nervous.

"Something wrong?" Andre asked and stood up from his chair, breaking the awkward silence. He approached Semir but stopped just far enough to express his awareness that things weren't still good between them. 

Semir shook his head."No, I just wanted to talk."

Andre glanced at the door, pausing briefly, before crossing his arms and leaning against his desk."Okay." He said, his voice sounding just a little taken aback by the suddeness of the situation, arguments with Andre were one of the most difficult things Semir has ever experienced, they were both unfortunately stubborn and Semir knew that finding a common ground would only work if one of them took a step back. He was still angry and it felt justified, Andre had no right to talk down to him the way he did, as if he had no abilities, but Tom was right in one thing, this wouldn't just go away on its own.

"I just wanted to know, back on Mallorca," at the mention of that place, Andre visibly stiffened, but Semir knew he had to say it before he regretted it,"what were you thinking when you jumped on that boat after I pleaded you not to do it?" He swallowed hard, he hated bringing that incident up.

To his surprise, Andre's gaze fell to the ground.

He was silent for a while, possibly thinking what to say, or trying to remember, Semir didn't know, but he wanted an answer regardless.

"I just wanted to get him, I wasn't thinking straight." He finally said and it sounded awfully strained for a man that was usually so sure of himself.

"No, you weren't," Semir fought to keep his increasing frustration at bay, _don't fight, talk it out_. "You can't even imagine how it felt watching you get shot and disappear into the water, just because you refused to listen." Andre opened his mouth, but Semir quickly raised his hand."I just want you to think about how would you feel if you were in my position that day and then we can talk about the argument we had the other day."

"I would never put you in that position, there's no way-"

"You know it doesn't work that way."

Andre pushed off the table abruptly."What do you want me to say? That I should just let you go ahead and keep pulling off those suicidal stunts until you end up messing up like me?!" He snapped.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Semir said, looking away disappointed.

"I jumped because I didn't want him coming after both of us, okay?"Andre kicked at a nearby chair and ran his hand through his hair."He knew we were together."

Semir looked at him in surprise "But how? We were careful."

"Not careful enough." Andre stopped in front of the window. His goons saw us at the cliffside after you helped me up. If he lived, it wouldn't be long before we'd be both dead."

Semir walked over to him and pressed his back against the window so Andre was forced to look at him.

"What you've done was still reckless, you know we could have had done it together without the risk, he knew he had nowhere to go."

Andre shook his head.

"You wouldn't have killed him. He had to die, there was no other option."

Semir frowned.

"Maybe there could have been another way to deal with him, but it's too late to think about that now. I just wish you trusted me back then, maybe things would have been different."

"Yeah, maybe...but I guess Tom makes for an interesting partner for you, so it probably wasn't a complete loss."

"Don't worry big guy, you'll always be my number one."

Their eyes met once more and they shared a small smile.

Andre gave him a quick peck on the lips and only pulled back enough so he could speak.

"Could you at least avoid running in front of moving cars the next time you feel adventurous?"

Semir narrowed his eyes."You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Andre just chuckled and kissed him again, much more thoroughly.

****

The next day Tom made his way towards the office and already saw that Semir was there and already with a company. Andre stood leaning against their cabinets and both men were looking at each other with that well known affection.

"Looks like your idea worked, Tom."

Tom turned around and saw Bonrath smirking at the duo in the office. 

"Yeah," Tom said and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully,"though I'm gonna miss the quiet now that Andre's back to occupying our office."

They watched as something Andre said made Semir chuckle and the taller man walked over to his lover and leaned towards him, most likely to kiss him.

Bonrath patted Tom on the back."Good luck, this looks like it's going to be a while before they stop being lovey dovey."

Tom sighed.


End file.
